


A potions accident

by EmeTill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeTill/pseuds/EmeTill
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal Tuesday. A normal potions class for the sixth years. At least thats what everybody thought, until Neville "decided" to give the day something more interesting...





	1. The accident

Hi you all.  
Cool that you thought my story was worth reading. I don`t even wanna say much, except: Enjoy :)

'Eme

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late one afternoon when I found my way to the dungeons with Harry and Ron. I have always enjoyed potions, and couldn’t abide the thought of missing a class, but a part of me had really wished I could. It was my Professor that made me feel that way. I admired his knowledge and skills – his intelligence, even - but all of that didn’t stop him from being a nasty git. I never really hated Professor Snape, I just hated the way he treated some people. Especially those who didn’t deserve it. Like Neville. The poor boy was so afraid of him that it was little wonder he made all those mistakes. Or even like myself. Yes, in my first years at Hogwarts I was an insufferable Know-it-all. As a child I’d got on the nerves of many of my professors because of my academic competence and constant hand-waving. But not anymore. I still was a Know-it-all, but it seemed I was no longer considered “insufferable,” now I kept my knowledge to myself, unless one of my Professors asked me directly.

Being 17 and considered an adult, at least in the wizarding world, made me look at things differently. There were more important things than just showing off knowledge. I had grown up, from the bushy haired little girl with big front teeth to a more or less beautiful young woman who now knew which was the right shampoo to use for her hair. But my improved looks didn’t help me at finding a boyfriend, or at least a boy who would actually like to date me. I hadn’t even had my first kiss. It’s not like I had desperately wanted a boyfriend, or love for that matter, but a little bit of experience would have been quite nice. I really wanted to know how it all felt: someone’s lips moving against mine, or hands other than my own exploring my body. I always imagined that it wasn’t me who brought the pleasure while bringing myself to climax, but a man, whose hands where all over my body and who was kissing me so passionately that I couldn’t think straight. Of course, all of that was just imagination. I couldn’t know what it would really be like. But I was desperate to find that out. It just seemed like no one else wanted to experience that with me.

With those thoughts, my friends and I arrived just in time at the classroom. Entering, we quickly found our places, knowing full well that the Professor could come - or rather storm - in any time now and deduct points from us for being late, even though we weren’t. I sat right next to Neville, in the first row like always. Being there enabled me to help him silently when he was about to do something very wrong. And that happened quite often.

"Hi Neville," I said just as I sat down and smiled at him.

"Hi ‘Mione," he replied, already a bit shaken.

"Aw, come on, Nev. You just shouldn’t let him get to you that easily. It’s not like he’s going to kill you or anything."

"I somehow doubt that." After a short pause he added, "It’s not like I can help it. Every time I see him I just get all shaky and afraid. And it certainly does not help to have him yelling at me"

"I know," I said with a quiet voice. "You just ha-"

But before I could say more I was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming into the wall as Professor Snape strode in and stated the instructions for today’s class.

"You will brew Amortentia today. I believe I do not have to explain what kind of potion it is, nor what it does. But know if I ever catch anyone brewing that potion outside of this class... they will wish they never had. As such, I do not expect any of you to brew this potion correctly."

He turned his glare directly on Neville now, who almost tried to hide in his chair.

"You have exactly an hour and a half to at least try. You may begin." With a flick of his wand the instructions appeared on the blackboard. While the students got up to get the needed ingredients, Severus Snape settled at his desk and started to correct some students essays, unconcerned with what his present students were doing. Well, at least that’s what they all had thought. I sat back at my table and started to order the ingredients correctly, which would allow me to brew more efficiently, saving me the need to check the instructions for the next ingredient to use. Not that I needed to do that at all: I had already learnt as much as one possible could about that potion, quite aware it was the next one on the lesson plan. I quietly began to brew. I soon realised, though, that Neville was about to do something wrong. Before I got a chance to say something Professor Snape’s voice cut through the quietness of concentration that filled the classroom: “What do you think you are doing, Mister Longbottom?” “Err... I-I don’t, I don’t know , s-Sir.” His voice was filled with fear. “Is that so, Mister Longbottom. Than may I ask, what the hell you are doing in my classroom?” Neville kept silent, but his anxiety was clear in his eyes to any who looked. Including Snape. He seemed to smirk at the boy’s expression. “15 points from Gryffindor for not reading properly.” With that said he walked away to the other side of the classroom and checked some other students cauldrons. Neville sat there very puzzled, apparently not knowing what he had done wrong. I let out a small sigh. “You have to wait till the potion turns blue and only then add the Ashwinder Eggs.” “Oh, yeah, thank you.” I gave him a small smile, but was interrupted before I could say anything else. “Miss Granger. Helping the Helpless again?” He stood right in front of my table and smirked down at me. It was kind of intimidating but I didn’t let any of my fear show on my face. “I don’t know what you mean, Sir.” I looked up to him, right into his eyes. They were rather beautiful... Deep black like... Wait. What the hell was I thinking? Why would I even think something like that? “Oh, so you weren’t just telling Mister Longbottom what he did wrong, were you?” “No Sir. I wasn’t.” I don’t know why exactly I was lying. But now it was too late to do anything about it. I felt Neville’s gaze, but didn’t look at him, I just continued to return the glare of those black eyes. “So I was only imagining your mouth moving and hearing your voice, was I, Miss Granger?” Crap. How could I get out of that safely? “It would seem so....Sir.” Why can’t I shut the fuck up? I’m just making it worse. “20 points from Gryffindor for lying to a Professor, and another 20 for insulting one,” he said in a cold voice. Insulting? I hadn’t done such a thing! As I considered whether it was wise to argue with the Professor about it, I glanced at Neville and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he doing? One couldn’t even consider that as brewing. He simply threw every ingredient, one by one, into his cauldron. That wasn’t good, I thought to myself. Fully aware of the fact that Professor Snape was still looking at me, I asked Neville what he was doing. That’s when Snape also seemed to notice. “Mister Longbottom! Stop That Now!” Neville was so shocked at Snape's voice that an ingredient dropped freely from his hand and fell right into his cauldron. That was when it happened. The cauldron started to shake as if about to explode. I quickly moved away from it and so did Neville. But not Professor Snape. He pulled out his wand from his robes and tried to halt the impending explosion. But it was too late. The cauldron blew up. Thanks to Snape’s efforts the resulting devastation was significantly less than it would have been, but an explosion there was, and as the only person standing near it at the time the Professor had been the one caught by the spray of turbulent potion. The students, myself included, watched in horror as Professor Snape was drenched in the strange concoction of Neville’s creation. For a moment, Snape stood motionless, staring at the floor, anger oozing from him as his dripping wet hair obscured his face. With a hint of a clenched jaw and a flick of his wand he was dry again. No one dared to speak. Well, except for me. “Sir, are you alright?” It was very silent in the classroom. Even more so after I asked him that question. He slowly raised his head. His voice seemed to be even colder than before. “What do you think, Miss Granger? Do you ...” His eyes met mine. He didn’t say anything after that. It seemed like he couldn’t look away from me. “Sir?” That was definitely unnerving. He just stood there and stared at me. His eyes had been filled with anger at first but seemed to soften with his unwavering gaze. That was even more unsettling than just the staring. He cleared his throat. “100 points from Gryffindor for the stupidity of blowing up a cauldron, and detention every Friday for the rest of this term, Mister Longbottom!” He didn’t even bother to look at Neville, he just continued to watch me. “Class dismissed!” Everyone got up as quickly as they could, still shocked at what happened a few moments before. So was I. I stood up and hurriedly put my potions book back in my bag. As I turned to walk out of this classroom, to Harry and Ron who waited for me at the door, I heard his voice again: “No, not you, Miss Granger. You stay here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-edited by Havelocked


	2. What happened

Hi,  
so here is the next chapter. It is a little bit short !  
And also a little bit late. I already had the chapter finished when I got another Idea so I rewrote it completly.  
Since I didn`t wanted you to wait any longer, you get a small chapter now.  
I hope you like it. And tell me if you expected that effect of the potion :)  
Enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh great. What had I done?

I looked at the boys with a small smile.

“It`s ok. We`ll see each other later.”

Ron seemed like he wanted to say something but then didn`t. They nodded as they

departed the classroom, leaving me there, alone with Snape.

Wonderful.

Turning around I fully expected to see an angry Professor, but instead all I saw was his robes

as he vanished through a door I hadn’t noticed before.

“Sir?” I asked after his retreating form.

“Wait there, Miss Granger. I´ll be back with the Headmaster.”

The Headmaster? Wait. What? No, no, no... This couldn`t be happening. What had I done? It

must have been really bad if he had to draw it to Professor Dumbledore’s attention.

I sat down silently at the seat beside me and buried my hands in my hair.

Ok, I really shouldn’t freak out. I shouldn’t panic. But it was all too easy to panic. No, I had to

stop that. I had to calm down.

I hadn`t done anything. So there must have been a mistake.

Yes, that must have been it. Professor Snape was surely wrong about whatever it was he

condemned me for.

Those thoughts calmed me down, giving me time to think about what had happened in the

classroom with Snape.

We’d been brewing the potion. Well, everybody had except for Neville, and the Professor

had been drenched with the modified potion... So...

Oh No. Oh God.

We were supposed to brew Amortentia. A love potion.

A modified love potion.

OK, that was bad.

With Amortentia one would normally fall in love (well not really, but that was hardly the

point) with the person who gave it to you. But he hadn`t been given it by anybody. It had

been Neville’s cauldron that had exploded and Snape didn`t really seem attracted to him.

Only... only to me.

Oh Merlin, No! This had to be a bad dream. But if it wasn’t then Professor Snape thought he

was in love with me. Or something like that. It was hardly proper Amortentia. So what was it

then?

“Miss Granger?”

I looked up when I heard Professor Dumbledore’s voice. He stood a little way in front of me,

Snape at his side.

The Headmaster gave me a smile. Snape, on the other hand, didn`t even bother to look in

my direction. The professor looked paler than usual, a frown on his brow suggesting he was

mentally fighting against something.

“Yes, Headmaster?”

“Firstly, there is no need to look so down, Miss Granger.”

I gave him a small smile.

“Ah, that´s better. And now to why we are all here.” He looked at me for a brief moment.

“Ah, I see you have already figured out what happened, haven`t you, my dear?”

“Yes, I think so. Only... since it was a modified potion I`m not quite sure how it has affected

Professor Snape, Sir.”

Snape snorted, apparently unwilling to explain.

“It appears that Severus shows a… let’s call it a ‘reaction’ towards your presence.”

A reaction? What could he have meant by that? Surly he couldn`t mean… No?!

“What exactly do you mean by that, Professor?” Even I noticed how nervous I’d sounded.

“Well you see, normally when someone gets poisoned with Amortentia they mentally

become attached to someone, so they think they are in love with that person, as you surely

know. Severus is experiencing this effect however he has a strong mind, which reduces the

hold it has over him. As such, it shouldn`t prove a problem.”

“But that’s not all, is it, Professor?”

“No, you`re quite right, it`s not, Miss Granger. In addition to his mental reaction it appears

that his-“

“Albus, is that really necessary? The girl doesn`t need to know that!”

Know what?

“Professor Snape is right,” I said. “I mean, I am curious but I don`t need to know, if it`s too

personal.”

Liar! Damn. Why had I said that? Now I’d probably screwed up my chance of knowing what

was going on.

The look on Snape's face, though, made me think that it was the right decision: he’d seemed

to of relaxed at my words. Was it really that bad? Merlin, I really wanted to know what had

happened! Couldn`t they just say? Please?

It was as if Professor Snape heard my plea.

“My body reacts towards your presence, Miss Granger.”

Shocked, I looked in his direction. It wasn’t so much what he’d said, but how he’d said it and

that he’d said it. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be a little confused at that too, as was

Snape. It looked like even he hadn`t expected himself to say that. Neither had I, to be

honest. Seconds before he hadn`t wanted me to know and now that? But who knew what

was going on in that head.

His words suddenly hit me. So his body reacted towards my presence. But how? Wouldn`t

that mean that he’d get... an erection near me? Oh Merlin. It was just wrong. So wrong. I’d

take back what I said earlier: that was more shocking!

Dumbledore looked at me again.

“I think you can understand that, for the time being, while we figure out how to make an

antidote, it will be best if you don’t attend his classes, Miss Granger.”

No! That would be terrible! Surely they couldn`t do that?

“But Sir, what if it takes you too long? I’d miss so much important material.”

“Miss Granger... Hermione. I am sorry, but I am sure you are quite capable of catching up on

anything you miss, if you are not ahead already. I can see no other solution and there is little

else I can do. Good day to you both.”

And with that said, the headmaster disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-edited by Havelocked


	3. What now #2

Hi again,

Sorry it took me so long. I totally forgot a homework of mine! Yes it was an important one ;)

But enough of that,

Enjoy reading!

~Eme

* * *

He left. Was he sirious?Why did he left? There was so much more to discuss. I mean, what do I tell the others. They won`t believe me if I said that I just dropped my potion classes because I wanted to. They knew I loved it. And I can`t tell them the truth either. This just sucked! There is no other way in describing it.

“Miss Granger, if you could be so kind to leave now. Unless of course you have some more questions“ He sounded a little bit annoyed. Well no wonder. Who wouldn`t be in his situation. I really didn`t want to bother him any longer since I knew what just simply my presence did to him, but I thought there were actually a few things we needed to talk about.

“Sir, I believe that there are indeed some things we should discuss before I leave. For exemple, what do I tell the others why I don`t attend your classes anymore? The truth definitly not, but so what insead?

“And obviously for you to just drop one of your classes in the middle of the schoolyear would be very unlikly“ He didn`t make it sound like a question, rather a statemant, so I kept quiet. Just like him. He also said nothing for a while after his comment. I just looked at him while he kept thinking. His drawn together eyebrows suggested at least that much. After a while, he finally said something.

“Well, Miss Granger, I believe I found a solution for that problem. And I`m defenitly not fond of it, but I can`t think of something else..“ He really did sound a little bit disapointed by that.

“So what you will do is this: You tell your classmates that you don`t attend my classes anymore because you will get private tutoring, because of your, indeed very good potion brew skills.“ Did he really said that? Did he really gave me a compliment? Wow. At least this day had something good in it. A compliment by Severus Snape. I had to mark that in my calender.

“Thank you, Sir, private tutoring by whom?“

“Miss Granger, did you lose now the ability to form whole sentences? - By me of course, what a stupid question!“

“Sir, not that I wouldn`t appreciate the offer or anything, but I thought due to your condition it wouldn`t be ideal to be near me?!“

“Yes that`s right. But I never said that you actually would get private tutoring by me, did I now?“ So we just said that I would, but not actuelly. Oh... Yes, I admit it. I was disapointed. That really would have been a great chance. Even if it was with Snape. I mean, he was THE best potions Master there was.

“I see.“ He looked at me surprised, at least that what I thought how he looked. It was hard to tell. „You sound like you would actually love to do that, Miss Granger.“ Was that a question? Damn this man and his unreadable apperence.

"Believe it or not Professor, but that is indeed true. And since we discussed that now, What exactly do I do than when I`m supposed to be brewing?“

"Oh, you will be brewing, Miss Granger. Just not with me.“ What? Couldn`t he just give me answers instead of that kryptic nonsense? I looked at him, waiting for a further explanaition. He let out a small sigh. And if I would have none better, I would have said that he just rolled his eyes at me.

“You can not be seen anywhere else than here at this time. Ant to prevent that from happening you will actually be here and may else well brew the potions your classmates do in class!“ Yes! So I still got to brew. Now it wasn`t so bad anymore. I mean, I got the classroom all by myself. There were going to be no interuptions or anything. Jackpot! Out of the euphoria, I smilled.

“You will, however, be here Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evening always right after dinner and stay for two full houers, unless I say otherwise! Once you are done, you will bottle up the potions and put them on my desk so I can grade them. After that you will clean your work place and leave! Now, Miss Granger, if you, for whatever reason, stay longer than the two houres or didn`t clean your working space properly. I will make you regret it, do I make myself clear, Miss Granger?“

"Crystal“

“Good. And now.. Get the hell out of my classroom!“ I didn`t hesitate. I grabed my back, stood up and walked towards the door. Snape let out a sigh of relief. Not sure if I should do it or not, I slowly turned around again once I was at the door and was surprised by the sight in front of me. Professor Snape lent against his desk with closed eyes. He kinde of seemed vulnerable at that moment and nothing like the usual Snape. He must have noticed that I was still here. His body stiffend and he opend his eyes, looking directly in mine.

“I`m sorry!“ I whispered, turned around and left, not seeing his puzzled look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn`t happen much at the moment, but we`re getting there! :)


End file.
